


The End

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione stand at the end of one world and the beginning of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'In that moment, it's enough.' at [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)

The end stood behind them, the way forward in front. They would have to go back sooner or later, face the dead and the wounded, celebrate with those who had been lucky enough to keep their lives and make it out unscathed, or near enough. 

But for now, it was enough to just stare ahead at the future, the empty expanse of the unknown. For now, it was enough to just stand hand in hand, the three of them. All they had to do was stay there and the world would keep turning under them.

In that moment, it's enough.


End file.
